The Fudge Yeah Cartoon Fatness Wiki
Have you ever seen that common scenario in cartoons or comics in which a character bloats up in seconds as more than just a gag? Then this is the right place for your awkward obsession. Take a gander at some things that just might catch your eye and even learn about some obscure media in an ever-swelling wiki version of an well-served Tumblr that almost anyone can feed, in the tradition of the Animated Foot Scene Wiki, the Fudge Yeah Wiki! I hate that somebody Needed Door73 to be an admin, so I, EthanGeroge, started back up the wiki Rules *No characters who were plus-size to begin with. *No suit/clothing inflation. For example, the scene from The Big Wash. Only bodies themselves must be seen expanded even if imaginary. *No characters thinking they're gaining weight when they do not look like it. *No risque content unless it is black-boxed. *No sexism. This wiki does not cover just expansion of a certain gender. *No opinions. Keep the articles formal. *No whining or any other sort of weird behavior, especially if a show does not have the kind of expansion you want to see. *No thumbnails to sort out screenshots. The Gallery feature is to your right. *No complete book scans. Only scan the pages that this wiki needs, or else the authors won't get their money. *'No' watermarks. Channel bugs are acceptable, but not uploader watermarks. *No blank pages. Plenty of these have been added to this Wiki, so please say where you found the episodes in the comments to make the page easier to complete, or go to Expansion sightings. *No new pages without any episode citation. Not everybody knows when it all happens. *No isolated screencaps. They will only be accepted if they are added to an article under the name of the episodes they came from. ! style="background:#f9f9f9; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size:120%; border:1px solid #aaa; text-align:center;" | Handy links |} *Fudge Yeah Cartoon Fatness - The original blog! *The Belly Expansion/Weight Gain Group - A Yahoo group from the creator of this site that needs more files. The admin isn't even remembering. *Animexpansion - Various anime female expansion sightings found in forums and pictures as well as NSFW fan art. *Satiety Girl - A Japanese website with plenty of information about anime girl fatness you only have to translate. *Shadowlord Inc. - The second place after television that introduced this Wiki's founder to cartoon expansion. *Cartoon Gluttony 2 - The top Yahoo group for real cartoon expansion. *Cartoon Gluttony Access - The spin-off of the last link, with more fan art. *Cartoon Chubbies Ahead - For those who want to post about plus-size guys. *TV Tropes - Some handy info on expansion scenes, for better and for worse. *Clothes Inflation Wikia - If you want to discuss suit inflation, this is just the right place for you! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse